


make me love myself (so that I might love you)

by EyeMug



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, at this point im just trying to fill up tag space, but LISTEN., clown town 2.0 do NOT read this. this is for ME., except ig its not an au here, f in chat mich, fuck it! oc posts on main, gta gang aus hit, i just... i love them, i love them., it isnt focused on tho, listen. listen., thats for YOUR jaymichael oneshot, the light angst is the acknowledgment of their missing friend, this is leozaiah hours, yes this is basically a gta story. what of it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeMug/pseuds/EyeMug
Summary: The world is scary, and big, but when they have moments like these… cuddled together, peaceful as they can be, it's almost like everything falls away except for them, and the room they're in. Leo likes it, the peacefulness. They don't get much of it, in their lines of work. But these small moments… Leo loves these above all. Not as much as he loves Izaiah, but, hey. He’s able to describe this one, so that’s a win.
Relationships: Leonardo "Leo" Kastozier/Izaiah Valorous





	make me love myself (so that I might love you)

Tap. Tap. Tap.

“‘Aiah,” Leo tries, emotionally exhausted. “Shut the fuck up.”

They’re in their shared room, Leo is curled into a ball on their bed. Izaiah is, well, honestly, Leo has no idea what the fuck Izaiah is doing. Something tech-y, obviously. But as to what that entails… Leo doesn’t know.

“Babe,” Izaiah says back, soft, because they don’t really need to speak loud. It's twelve am, and they’re alone. “I gotta finish this really quick, then I will, okay?” Leo groans, but nods anyway.

“I’m hacking into that asshole's bank account - y’know, the one who hit on you. Michael’s wanted a new leather jacket anyway, so…” Izaiah trails off. His voice, ever so soft, never louder then it needs to be, covering up the taps of his laptop. Leo laughs, his voice hoarse. 

“Mm, he did, didn’t he? You think he’ll go for the flame one this time?” He asks, drawing small designs on the wall with his hands as he speaks. They both try to ignore the unsaid _if we find him._

“Probably not, all he ever wears is Jay’s shit, anyway.” Izaiah says back, making a small noise of victory as his laptop beeps, before tapping a bit more vigorously, and then, finally, shutting it. The faint light that was once lighting up the room fades out.

“You right, you right,” Leo says back, stretching out from the ball position he was in.

“I know I am.” Izaiah says, a joking tone to his voice that makes Leo melt. Not that he’d ever admit it. Leo hears Izaiah get up from his chair, stretching himself. Giving a satisfied ah when his back pops. He falls onto the bed face first, falling, literally, this time around, into Leo's arms.

Izaiah crawls closer, wrapping his arms around Leo's neck, smushing his face there, as well. Leo wraps his arms around Izaiah's waist, then he gags.

"Izzy - Izzy your fucking _'locs_ asshole - they're in my fucking mouth." He says, desperately trying to move his face away without taking his arms away. Izaiah cackles, and pushes himself closer.

"Get over it, white boy." Izaiah says, but after a minute or two, he does move his hair, and then gets situated back on Leo's chest. They stay like that for hours, close, happy, dead on their feet but unable to fall asleep. This usually happens after heists gone wrong but…

"Do you think we'll find him?" Leo asks, it's probably three am at this point, Izaiah was drawing a small design on his face with his finger, but freezes when the question sets in. He lets out a shaky breath.

"We -" he starts, burying his face back into Leo's neck to stop the tears that are bound to fall. "We have too, right? I mean, if we don't, that asshole will get out himself. You know him, Mr. Fire boom boom man."

"Yeah," Leo says, but, even to his own ears, he hears the uncertainty in his voice. "Yeah, we will. Or he will. It'll be fine." He tries again, but it still… sounds unnerved. Fearing. Of what, he doesn't fucking _know_ , and that's what aggravates him the most, he's pretty sure. Because, well, they've all been kidnapped, y'know? They've all been kidnapped once or twice and yeah, yeah of course it's terrifying and makes you see red - when Izaiah got taken, once, well. In simple words, that's the day that his team really, really learned he was much, much more than just a pretty face. - they've all been taken. And it's always scary. But never…

Never like this. Never. And Leo doesn't know why. Doesn't know why the fact that Michael was taken sets off such a burning panic in him. He does know, though, that he fucking hates it. And he's not even the closest to Michael. That'd be Jay, or Stells. And his heart aches for them because - if he and Izaiah feel like this, what do they feel like? What hell are they in, right now? He definitely knows him and Izaiah aren't the only ones staying up the entire night.

"Stop thinking so hard. He'll be fine. If he isn't, well, I doubt Jay'll have any issues with blowing some motherfuckers up." Izaiah says, snapping Leo out of his thoughts. Leo let's out a soft laugh. Nodding his head, he pulls Izaiah closer somehow, nuzzling his face into his hair.

"I love you," he says, ever so gently. Like if he said it any louder it'd break something. They don't say it often - don't need to, really. They know, and like hell would they say it in front of the others. But, he feels like it's needed, right now. Needed to be heard, felt. Because, god, sometimes it scares him how much he loves Izaiah. It really, truly does.

Izaiah doesn't say anything for a minute. Then two, then three. And really, Leo doesn't need him to. He knows Izaiah loves him. He just… needed to say it, is all. Maybe for himself. Maybe for both of them. He isn't sure.

"I love you too, Lion." Izaiah mumbles, his voice now filled with sleep. He gives a small kiss to the parts of Leo's neck that he can reach. Something bubbles up in Leo's chest and he almost feels like he's going to cry. He gives Izaiah a kiss on the top of his head, instead.

He wants to say it again. Say it a million times until everyone knows. Wants to scream it from the rooftops because, god, god he can't even really describe it. Can't describe it in the right way because… how do you describe when someone fills your thoughts more than anything? How do you describe the fact that when they look at you, you feel like the sun exists only in their smile, their eyes? How do you describe… being so in love that it feels like nothing matters? Maybe he just did it, but it doesn't feel like that.

When Izaiah looks at him… cares for him, at all, ever, Leo knows, deep down, that he'd do anything for this short, nerdy, needy fuck. Izaiah could ask him to take over the world and Leo wouldn't stop until he either did it, or died. And, god, Leo wishes that scared him? He does. But it doesn't.

The world is scary, and big, but when they have moments like these… cuddled together, peaceful as they can be, it's almost like everything falls away except for them, and the room they're in. Leo likes it, the peacefulness. They don't get much of it, in their lines of work. But these small moments… Leo loves these above all. Not as much as he loves Izaiah, but, hey. He’s able to describe this one, so that’s a win.

**Author's Note:**

> this is cheesy and like two months old and I kinda hate it in some parts but god, god I love them. leozaiah makes me soft. on god. stupid little assholes. they are in LOVE your honor-
> 
> also. yes. kastozier IS what you think it is. I made leo when I was still in that phase. I'm too emotionally attached to change it. suffer.


End file.
